In many applications, in particular in the field of medicine, it is necessary to mix various components with one another shortly before application. These may be in particular components of a two-component compound which harden on contact with one another, for example teeth filling compounds.
Such components are frequently packaged in disposable syringes, for example for hygienic reasons. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,116,315, 4,735,616, 6,328,229 or US 2002/0042591 disclose, for example, mixing arrangements in which the components which are contained in two syringes are discharged together through a mixer and mixed in the process.
Furthermore it is known to connect two syringes to one another at their ends so that the components which are contained in the syringes can be thoroughly mixed by backward and forward transfer. Such arrangements are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,743,229, 4,994,029, 6,234,196 or US 2002/0055708.
A disadvantage of these known arrangements is that it is completely impossible to mix more than two components with one another, or they can be mixed with one another only with increased effort. In particular in the case of biomedical applications, it is however frequently desirable firstly to mix two components, for example two polymers, with buffers and then to bring them in contact with one another in order to crosslink them or polymerize them. The polymers and aqueous solutions are frequently stored separately from one another in this context for reasons of stability.